Ron the ugly boy
by DeannaSmith
Summary: Who thinks Ron is ugly? I think Ron is ugly so I made a story about it. R&R. please?COMPLETE
1. Ron The Ugly Boy

A/N: Warning! Before you read this story I must warn you. It has no point at all. And it is very stupid.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Ron awoke early on saturday morning to Hermione screaming down in the common room.  
  
Ron rushed down stairs.  
  
"Wha..whats wrong?!"  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I looked at your picture!  
  
You are sooooo ugly!"  
  
"Well thanks Hermione. You are so nice."  
  
"I know!"  
  
Harry Potter now came running down the stairs.  
  
"RON! RON!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I had a bad dream!"  
  
"What did you dream about?" Ron was very curious because Harry Was in sweat and had been crying.  
  
"I dreamed of your face!"  
  
"Is that why you are crying?!"  
  
"Yes you are just SO ugly!"  
  
"Don't worry Harry I saw his picture! It was horrible!"  
  
"Well thanks guys!"  
  
So Ron got dressed and went down to breakfeast.And saw everybody all happy and jolly. Unlike Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron took a seat next to Seamus and Dean. "Morning Yall."he said.  
  
"Eeeeewwww!" They both said at once.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Your face! It is so ugly!" Said Dean.  
  
"What is wrong with it?"asked Ron.  
  
But Seamus and Dean where both running out of the great hall about to throw up.  
  
"Fred,George what is wrong with my face?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Fred and George where screaming there heads off at the sight of Ron.  
  
So Ron got up and ran to the bathroom everybody falling over dead as he walked pass.  
  
Ron ran in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
It broke!  
  
So he went to the next one and looked in it and saw the most ugly thing in the world.  
  
He screamed for a minute then realized it was him!  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" He yelled.  
  
For Rons face had looked horible.  
  
Ron had grown a mustache and a beard.Had pimples all over his face. Had a TON of makeup on. With bright red lip stick, blush, eye shadow,   
  
and mascara. He looked horrible. His hair was real short and was in little tight curls.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"he screamed again.  
  
He tried to take it of but he could not get it off!  
  
He tried all day and all night. But he could never get it off.  
  
So he lived for the rest of his life like this.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N:No point at all but its supposed to be stupid and make no sence so don't flame me. Review. Please? 


	2. Ron is still an ugly boy

Chapter two: Ron the ugly boy.  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry this is not a very long chapter.  
  
So Ron lived like this forever.  
  
Ron gave up on his face so once he got out it was time for dinner in the great hall.  
  
Ron went down stairs before he entered the great hall he wispered to himself,   
  
"Here it goes."  
  
And so he went in the hall took a seat as he looked around at people they started gaging and gigling.  
  
Harry leaned closer to Ron. "What happend to your face?"He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ron answerd back.  
  
"It looks HORRIBLE!"Harry said.  
  
"Well, thanks Harry!"Ron said.  
  
They saw Dumbledore get up to make a speech.   
  
"So, now that everybody has come to eat,"said Dumbledore starting his speech ,"Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm.  
  
"Oooookkkk. Um, lets see. Oh yeah! Everybody look at Ron and make fun of him! Hahahahaha!"  
  
The whole school turned to look at Ron and started laughing at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"The whole school laughed.  
  
"Crap!"Ron said to himself.  
  
But then they all stopped when they heard a scream they all turned and looked at the staff table and Snape was screaming like a little girl.  
  
Snape what the crap is wrong with you? Said Dumbledore. We are sitting here making fun of Ron and you start crying?  
  
Once Snape spoke everybody looked scared he had the voice of a LITTLE GIRL!  
  
"I...I...I was...was playing with my...my...my barbies and I saw HIM!" Snape pointed to Ron.  
  
"Ssssooooo?" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"My Barbies head fell off! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! That is not cool!"  
  
"Snape you are such a prep." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know!" Said Snape.  
  
The whole school started screaming again. Dumbledore and Snape looked over and saw Proffesor McGonnagal making out with...FLITWICK!  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"The whole school was screaming again.  
  
Ron ran out of the great hall and ran into the most beautiful girl ever. Ron forgeting what he looked like, started flirting.  
  
"Hello me lady!" Said Ron.  
  
The girl screemed and slapped him.  
  
"You gay little boy!" She screemed.  
  
The girl ran away. Ron went to the bathroom heartbroken. Looked in the mirror and it broke!  
  
He went to the other mirror and it suprisingly did not brake.  
  
"I am so ugly. I will never get married and have kids." He said to himself.  
  
But then he heard something behind him and he turned and saw a Girl his age popping out of the toilet.  
  
"HELLO!" She yelled.  
  
She looked just like Ron. The pimples the makeup...and the BEARD and MUSTACHE!  
  
"Wow you are HOT!" He said.  
  
"I know!" She answered back.  
  
Then they suddenly fell in love. And so they got married had some vey ugly kids and lived happily ever after.  
  
The end. 


End file.
